


the stars shine brighter with you

by iamertrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamertrash/pseuds/iamertrash
Summary: bucky, steve and the night sky.





	the stars shine brighter with you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is quite a mess but i've had this headcanon that bucky loves the stars for a while now and i just had to write it, i'm not great at fluff so i Apologize

Bucky had always loved the stars. When he was a kid, he absorbed all the knowledge he could. He would read astrology for hours on end and at night time, he’d go outside and lay down for hours, just looking up at the sky. He’d make a wish when he saw a shooting star, and the wish was usually the same. 

Bucky wondered how people didn’t love the night sky. There was so much to see, Orion’s belt, the North star, meteorites, shooting stars and even planets. Bucky could stare up at the sky for hours on end. There was always something new.

The stars also calmed him. They remained constant, always there when he needed them. There was comfort in their brightness. Bucky had managed to spot almost every constellation, and he was working on the last few. He could talk about the stars for hours, to anyone who would listen.

And Steve always did. 

\---

‘’I knew I’d find you out here.’’ Steve sat down next to Bucky.

Bucky laid down on a field, examining the sky. The sky he’d always loved. 

‘’did you miss me?’’ Bucky sat up. 

‘’terribly, those 30 minutes really took a toll on me.’’ Steve smiled.

Bucky chuckled. As much of a jerk Steve could be, Bucky loved him to no end. 

People always said they were an unlikely couple. Bucky was muscular, tall, dark and handsome. Steve was small, skinny and quite physically weak. But the guy had the biggest heart Bucky had ever heard of. He stood up for what he believed was right, no matter the consequences. Bucky had pulled him out of more fights than he’d care to count. 

Bucky put his arm around Steve and pulled him closer. Steve put his arm around his waist and leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

‘’Is that constellation you’ve told me about a million times visible?’’ Steve asked and kissed Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky smiled. ‘’Serpens?’’

‘’Sure.’’

Serpens was the first constellation Bucky had ever spotted. Because of that, it was his favorite. 

‘’Yeah, but we need to lay down to see it.’’ Bucky smirked. 

‘’Of course we do.’’ Steve laughed.

Bucky laid down and held his arms open. Steve laid down in his arms, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s soft hair and kissed the top of his head.

‘’So, where’s this constellation?’’

Bucky pointed to the sky. ‘’There, a little bit to the right.’’

‘’It’s beautiful.’’ Steve said absentmindedly.

Bucky smiled. ‘’I know.’’ 

He looked down, only to find Steve looking back at him.

‘’Did you even see where I pointed?’’

‘’It’s not my fault that you’re so beautiful, Bucky.’’

Bucky smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Steve cupped his face with his hands and smiled into the kiss. Bucky pulled him closer and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair. 

After a few minutes Bucky pulled away. 

‘’I’m going to name a constellation after you.’’ Bucky looked at Steve, his ocean eyes glistening in the moonlight. 

Steve chuckled. ‘’Bucky, you can’t just make a constellation out of nowhere.’’

‘’Sure I can, everything is possible when you’re in love.’’

Steve looked up at him in awe. ‘’I love you more than anything, Bucky.’’

Bucky pulled him into another kiss. 

\---

30 minutes later they were still lying there, either making out or just holding each other. Bucky could tell that Steve was about to fall asleep on his chest, which wasn’t really a problem. 

‘’Steve look, it’s a shooting star.’’ He muttered. ‘’Make a wish.’’

He heard Steve’s soft breathing and knew he was asleep. 

‘’I wish for more moments like these, and a lifetime with you.’’ He whispered, and kissed the top of Steve’s head.


End file.
